


Realistic Reincarnation

by LadyRavenJade



Series: Realistic Reincarnations [1]
Category: Death Note, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenJade/pseuds/LadyRavenJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a girl who lives realistic if perhaps short lives in other worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be attempting to go through the different fandoms in the order I have listed them. Let me know if there is a certain fandom you would like to see.

One thing she had noticed in most self-insert stories she had read was that 1 the character always feared death unless they were suicidal, mentally disturbed, or god-like. 2 the character always accepted that lives even ones they once thought were fiction had value and the only time they really attempted to be a villain they were either misunderstood or a bad person.

She had never thought that way. First of all if you had been reincarnated it was extreme arrogance to believe this only happens to you. There is no more mystery at the other side of life. Death is simply rebirth. You may fear pain, you may fear the loss of self for there is no certainty that whatever happened to make you remember your last past life would happen again so you may be reborn without your memories next time. However there is no logical reason to believe that you will go to heaven, hell, or stop existing completely just because you die.

The first thing a self-inserted character in a reincarnation fanfiction should do is come to terms with this new world view. Not only do you not need to fear death what reason do you have to fear hurting other people? First of all there is no consequences in the beyond, second of all death does is restart life therefore if they had a shitty life they might even thank you for it if they remembered in their next life. A soul will not stop being if you kill the body it is caged in, you will not even deprive the person life experiences they may have gained because for all you know they will be reborn to live a better they there then they would have hear. 

Morals have lost their meaning…in most cases. While one can accept this theatrical knowledge if would be no easy thing to act on it. Just because this makes perfect sense does mean you would not feel horror and guilt if you killed someone right? It’s ingrained cultural behavior to emphasize with people; yes you could slowly make yourself a sociopath to a certain degree. You could began by hurting people for no reason and learn to kill small animals with no remorse, and that could lead killing innocents or taking over the world and what not, but the question is do you really want to go through that trouble?

Most likely not, it would a pain in the ass to break yourself of all cultural normal and become something you don’t need to be for any reason. Just why bother with it? In fact why bother with all the hardships and turmoil you know is going to happen. It makes much more sense so stay out of it. Most people didn’t have the motivation to do great good or evil. What did knowing the plot of a story have to do with changing the world? 

Nothing absolutely nothing. The only good knowing the story did was give you a choice you wouldn’t have otherwise had. That’s why a three year old snuck out of the house at night and stood by the water.

The story I was in was called Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titan was another name for it. At three years of age I had determined the timeline of the story and I would be just the right age to try and save a bunch of kids I didn’t care about if I let myself grow up, assuming that I wasn’t eaten first of course.

In my first life I died at age 24 in a car wreck, in my second life I died at age 3 from drowning. Emotionally I felt nothing but relief as I gulped up icy water and slowly suffocated to death oh it wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t being eaten alive either, so let’s call it a plus.


	2. A note on death

My second life allowed me to assume it was normal for a time at least. First of all I seemed to be in a perfectly normal Japan. The technology matched pretty well with what I remembered from my first childhood and after a few weeks of skimming the local library I determined there was nothing obviously strange going on. No monsters, magic or anything else that could cause me lots of pain and torment. Sure some great calamity could happen at some point in time in the future or there could be hidden dangers that I don't know anything about, but worrying about things I couldn't control wouldn't do me any good so I decided to enjoy my new life as much as I could.

I found a joy in learning about the new culture I was in. I appeared to have a nice normal loving family. My mother stayed at home and my father worked for the police department. This job worried me somewhat as in most fiction; police officers were pretty much just cannon fodder in the event of alien invasion or what not and wouldn't have a long life expectancy. However I reminded myself that just because I had been sent to a fictional world the first time there was no certainly I would be sent to another one, or if I was it could be a very peaceful world where the focus was on romance, sex, or even one of those card game anime. Really I was worrying over nothing.

So I grew to be 4 years old, one year older then I had been last time when I killed myself. I'm not sure why that thought occurred to me just then, as I awoke on my birthday. For some reason I couldn't shake the memory of ending my own life, the way the sky had looked before I went under, how cold the water was. Perhaps I was finally having some sort of Post-traumatic stress after a successful suicide? Strange it took 4 years for it to kick in.

I went down-stairs and greeted my mother as she served my breakfast. She was a pretty woman, with a kind face. She seemed oddly content to be a housewife and was soft spoken, but didn't seem to be overly submissive. Looking at her life from someone who had once been a young and independent woman in America her life was extremely foreign.

Perhaps I thought to myself, I would attempt to be more feminine in this life. You had to be so very careful not to be thought of as weak if you embraced traditional gender roles in America, but there was a quite strength to this woman that was now my mother and just perhaps I could try to be more like her.

On the other hand, I considered as I forced the chopsticks to obey my fingers, my new father also had a quite strength to him. This could have more to do with Japanese culture then with gender roles, or just as my parents as individuals.

My father sat down at the table and also greeted me, we did not I noticed seemed to be a very religious family as no prayer had been said at the table. This was a relief to me as I had been agnostic my first life and I supposed I was now…was it the Buddhist that believed in reincarnation? I think so, but that also had something to do with karma and being reincarnated into animals. Didn't it? I'm going to have to do some more research, though I believe I had confused my mother enough for an entire lifetime the last time we went to the library and I had scorned the children's books for maps of the world and anything to do with history that I could find. Exactly how would she react to my attempts at finding books on religion? I mused.

I was interrupted from my ponderous by my parents who not only wanted to wish me a happy birthday they also wanted to inform me that my mother was pregnant. And I would have new sibling before my next birthday.

I made sure to stress my happiness about the new child as that is what was expected and wanted from me, truly I didn't really care. Babies weren't very interesting and I have had younger siblings before so it wouldn't really be that much of a change for me. Though I could, if I wanted to…. use my new sibling as a confidant?

No adult would believe me if I told them I was a reincarnation or if they did they wouldn't know how to feel about it and it could damage my relationship with that person. A child though would believe me and even think it was 'cool'. Yes I could build up a nice sibling relationship based around my secret, really bond with this future child in a way that I wouldn't be able to do with my new parents.

Suddenly developing more of an interest in the child, I tuned into my parent's conversation as they were discussing baby names.

"I've always liked the name Raito myself. Yagami Raito. Has a nice sound to it, yes?"

Raito…Raito in English would be pronounced Light.

Light Yagami…from Death Note.

God damn it.


End file.
